The Warriors Call: Volume III
Requirements *Must be level 7 of one Ascension class to start the quest *Krombral language. Needed to talk to Glark *Ask someone who completed Shades of Drinal Timeline (Chains of Eternity) to group you for Harrow's End access. No need to do the Shades of Drinal Timeline for Harrow's End access. **''For immediate access one option is to buy the Harrow's End Key (which is Heirloom) from Drinal's Steward (Faction Merchant) in Obol Plains for 10 Obol and 18 plat if any character in your account has completed Shades of Drinal Timeline.'' *Note: Warrior's Call: Volume IV does require doing the Shades of Drinal Timeline which grants you full access. *the Vrassath Guard Suit from Feast for a Gift quest. *Cae'Dal language to talk to Vel'Adar Steps #Speak to Lysbith McNaff in Obol Plains #Find 4 Books (need to be done in order) ##Mistmyr Manor (on bookcase next to stairs where old tome named spawns) ##Library of Erudin (Under a table in the very top room of zone) ##Vasty Deep: The Abandoned Labs (need to kill Zaina Zumurrud in the library then use book at to port up). See Talk Page about spawning Zaina. ##*Examine this book in your inventory ##Harrow's End: Baleful Dominion (Heroic) The entrance to Harrow's End can be found at . Inside, go to (4th floor, accessible after killing required mobs), examine book in your inventory. #Speak to the following in Obulus Frontier ##Shelta Ko'Kliff - Wearing the Vrassath Guard Suit from Feast for a Gift quest. Remember to use it after wearing it. ##Vel'Adar (Curator in Nye'Caelona) ##Glark ( in the valley at the end of giants walk) ##Daniel Cutter on ledge above crypt ##Jreliss Ril'Virsk a Wounded Iksar Soldier #Complete the collection Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II Part I in Obulus Frontier and turn it in to proceed to the next step. The shinies locs are listed on the collection page. #Speak to Sralk the Sneaker in Obulus Frontier #Find the rest of the volumes. Shinies do show up using the harvesting tool #*''The (purple shinies) spawn in the boss rooms and you need a fresh zone so it can't be one previously cleared. If you kill the first boss in a zone and the existing group leaves the zone, the shinies will not appear even if you kill the second or later boss with another new group. You will have to wait another fresh instance.'' You do NOT need to kill the final boss to harvest the shinies. #*''2 purple shinies spawn in each instance (3 in Wizard's Den!), so it will take at least 3 runs of each instance to get them all (5 shinies per collection or volume), but it will most likely take multiple runs due to duplicates.'' #*''You will also find the shinies (pages actually) in Crypt of Dalnir: Wizard's Den (Event Heroic). This is the easiest and fastest of the zones plus 3 shinies show up in the boss room. Just don't "scribe" any of the pages into the collection(s) until you have all of them! #*Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II Part II #**Collection in Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Heroic) #**''You may also find pieces in Crypt of Dalnir: Wizard's Den (Event Heroic)'' #*Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II Part III #**Collection in Crypt of Dalnir: Ritual Chamber (Heroic) #**''You may also find pieces in Crypt of Dalnir: Wizard's Den (Event Heroic)'' #Inspect Potions: Transcendence of Life and Death Volume II (Meta reward from the collections.) #Speak to Sralk the Sneaker in Obulus Frontier #Go to Crypt of Dalnir: Ritual Chamber (Heroic) and find Srilk in the very last room after you have killed The Kly , and kill him. He is level 105 ^^^.(Cannot be done in Expert, drops a Key but does not update the quest.) #Use an "ancient tome key" that Srilk drops to unlock and read the syllabus. The key can be traded for update if more than one fighter was in the same group that kills Srilk. #Take the unlocked syllabus to the Captain, go through his dialogue. #Report to the Sergeant. #Look for your own personal essence. This is a class specific Mirror: #*Berserker - Phantom Sea - #*Bruiser - Maldura - Mushroom Bar and Grill - #*Guardian - Thurgadin - #*Paladin - Cobalt Scar - #*Monk - Tranquil Sea - First island in the tree house - #*Shadowknight - The Sundered Frontier - Paineel - (in the hall of necromancy on wall by entrance) #Return to the Keep and speak to the Sergeant #Find 6 essences, chest drops from end mob: #*Essence of Formidability - Arcanna'se Spire: Vessel of the Sorceress (Event Heroic) #*Essence of Intimidation - Crypt of Dalnir: Wizard's Den (Event Heroic) #*Essence of Devastation - Lost City of Torsis: The Spectral Market (Heroic) #*Essence of Resolve - Crypt of Dalnir: Ritual Chamber (Heroic) #*Essence of Prowess - Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Heroic) #*Essence of Substantiality - Kaesora: Tomb of the Venerated (Event Heroic) #Talk to the Sergeant. #Speak to The Captain in The Keep and scribe the recipe for the Unstable Liquid. #Craft the Unstable Liquid of Transcendence. #*Need Essence of Transcendence, 1 shadebark, 1 Golden Peaks Ale. #Pour Unstable Liquid of Transcendence into Receptacle of Time and Space. (Examine in inventory for update.) #Speak to the Captain. Rewards * Protector's Long-Bow of Time and Space ''- for Plate Tanks'' * Protector's Satchel of Time and Space ''- for Brawlers'' *At least Credits